Hisoka Uchiha
Main Theme Second Theme }} Hisoka Uchiha (Uchiha Hisoka, う ち は 密 か) was a young jonin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and member of the famous Uchiha Clan, where she lived until her death during the Downfall. Her brother was Shisui Uchiha and she possessed both Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan; She was also known for being the only puppeteer of her clan and one of the few in the entire Land of Fire. She seemed to be one of the few Uchiha not affected by the "Curse of Hatred", but she also became suffering from that after the death of her brother who she had always loved. Hisoka was born in Uchiha clan of Konohagakure, known not only for being one of the founders clan of village, but also for the Kekkei Genkai which is available to the members, the Sharingan, one of the Three Great Dōjutsu along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. Like all the members Hisoka was trained from a young age to become a kunoichi of high level in order to bring honor to the clan; because of her small build, her workouts were focused on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, where she gave more satisfactory results. Since little she wished to reach the level of her brother and, in her youth, she became interested in puppetry, that studied in the scrolls in the Uchiha staff library within their own Compound. She wasn’t a genius like Itachi and Shisui, however proved to having more knowledge than other children due to her excellent preparation and was promoted to Genin at half 10. She was inserted in Team 3 of Konohagakure with her teammates Kaoru and Izaya, while her master was Keisuke Senju, member of the homonymous Clan. To the training with her team she added ones with the members of her clan and those made by herself with her own free will, as well as a long time occupied by the study and learning, that Hisoka particularly appreciated. She became Chunin at age 12, at half 12 unlocked Sharingan, where by that time she trained in order to make it as perfect as possible. She unlocked her Mangekyō Sharingan with Shisui, 14 years to Hisoka, when their father died in an S-rank mission, but, nevertheless, the two do not ever approached the "Curse of Hatred". After the incident, Hisoka resumed her normal life, perfected her Mangekyō and her skills as puppeteer: about this, she often went to Sunagakure, home of puppetry, where she bought the best puppet, to form a small staff "army" consists of nine puppets, one created on a person still alive that was holding a Kekkei Genkai. Hisoka also began creating their own puppet of small size, who carved with the features of a woman, blindfolded and with long blond hair, her favorite, who finished but never managed to perfect; she became Jonin at the age of 19. The death of her brother took Hisoka to be affected from the "Curse of Hatred", while the belief that he was dead because of their cousin Itachi took her to hate the guy. Time later there was the Uchiha Clan Downfall and all the members, except Sasuke, were killed. Hisoka was brought back to life, along with her brother and other members of the Clan Uchiha by Kabuto, many years after her death. She was however finally and again killed by the resurrected Itachi just before the end of the war. Background Hisoka was born in Clan Uchiha by two of its members; her elder brother of two years, Shisui Uchiha, would later be known as one of the strongest ninja of the entire clan. She was born almost a decade before the Third Shinobi World War and, since childhood, was trained in order to become a skilled kunoichi and bring honor to your clan. In her grew up a passion for training but even more for studying and learning, activities she enjoyed much; thanks to her very often devote to intellectual activities, she developed from a young age a keen intelligence and great reflective capacities. At 7-year for Hisoka, in the ninja lands broke out the Third Shinobi World War, accompanied by pain and destruction typical of wars. At that time, in order to don’t be a burden for the clan, having however reached a certain age, she became interested in the puppets and, when possible, she shutted herself up in the library of the Uchiha Compound. Thanks to the study to exhaustion and the constant and grueling workouts, Hisoka reached a good level as a puppeteer just one year later, at 8 years old, still in the midst of the war, which ended only in the following year, during which she attended the academy. A few months later, as all the inhabitants of Konohagakure, witnessed in person to the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, during which her cousin Sasuke was born. After the attack she was able to resume regularly the academy, but, proving to be the most capable of the other boys of her age thanks to her hard studies and training, she was promoted to Genin at half ten. She was shunted in Team 3 of Konoha, better known as Team Keisuke. She doesn't ever made relationship with either her teammates or with her teacher, who remained simple for her mission teammates. To the trainings with their she added those with her family members and those made by herself of her own free will in order to improve herself; she continued to drive up her own levels in ninjutsu, genjutsu and puppeteer abilities and, at age 12, she became a Chunin, abandoning forever her team. She unlocked her Sharingan at half 12: in her house, in the middle of the night, came some Missing-Nin intent on stealing the Sharingan of some members of the Uchiha Clan to increase their own power, pecking a time when her brother was on a mission. Although her parents were able to defeat them, the fear for the loss of her parents was enough to allow her to unlock the Dōjutsu; in particular she had always been very close to her father, the person who cared more and the thought of losing him and her mother were driving her crazy. Her brother but also her parents since then, as well as in normal studies and trainings, followed her in the perfecting of the Sharingan. She got her Mangekyō Sharingan simultaneously to Shisui, 14 years to Hisoka, when their father died in an S-Rank mission, killed by Missing-Nin: he represented for both guys the most important person there was, so much that his death allowed them both to unlock the Mangekyō. It was then that the bond between the two intensified exponentially: Shisui became the father figure that the young girl missed, and he became attached to her as if he was herfather; Hisoka also tried to be a help to her brother in order to pay it off and she developed the typical "brotherly love". Supporting each other, the two did not approach any way to the "Curse of Hatred”. Despite Shisui, now promoted to ANBU, was constantly busy, he always found time to spend with her beloved little sister, both to help her in training, in which the girl she became a almost entirely self-taught, both to be in her company. She continued to improve the use of the Mangekyō Sharingan developing the Amaterasu in the left eye. She later often went to Sunagakure, home of puppetry, where she bought the best puppet, because until that moment she had only "rented", to form a small staff "army" consists of nine puppets, one created on a person still alive and holding a Kekkei Genkai. Hisoka also began creating her own puppet of small size, who she carved by hand with the features of a woman, blindfolded and with long blond hair, her favorite, who she completed but never managed to perfect, called Unmei, Japanese translation for fate, which gave her name to the similarity withthe goddess Fortuna; at 19 she became Jonin. Despite her solitary nature, opposed to that of her brother, thanks to Shisui himself, she went into greater contact with her cousins Itachi and Sasuke: Sasuke was a lively and cheerful child, about Itachi, Hisoka appreciated the calm that he possessed. A bit of time after in all the Uchiha Compound spread the news that Itachi, just after promotion to ANBU captain, had begun to act strangely; it was therefore ordered to Shisui, of equal if not slightly greater force than his younger cousin, to keep constantly an eye. About a month after Shisui "killed himself", actually died of bleeding after the clash with Danzo, while Itachi was the prime suspect of the boy's death. His brother's death was an upheaval in Hisoka’s life, because she had been deprived of the most important person that she had, also without having been able to adequately repaid him for everything he had done for her, that led her to be affected by "Curse of Hatred", while the belief that Shisui had died because of their cousin Itachi took her to hate the guy. The girl went on more heavily than usual studies and training: she would become stronger and redeem her brother. Just some time after, a few months after Hisoka’s twentieth birthday, there was the Uchiha Clan Downfall and nobody, except Sasuke, was spared. Hisoka attempted to deal with Itachi, who stood up for a certain amount of time, but the boy's superiority was evident and, despite being six years younger, he first killed her mother and then strangled her. Personality Hisoka was a girl characterized by a cold and introverted personality; she tended to step apart respect to the others, she spoke little or nothing, especially with those who didn't know, so often people thought she was mute. She preferred to watch other people, their movements and behavior, looking at the world silently and as an outside spectator, listening to the choices of others and not contradicting them ever, even if they were wrong; she often cataloged people and noted their features on notebooks, sketching psychological profiles to use to her advantage, but she wasn’t disloyal, as she preferred to win with her own strength. She had great intellectual and logical-deductive skills. Condescending, she had "venerated" her mother and father, but especially the latter, showing an old mentality; for her meet the decisions of others, she proved herself to be cowardly, not in combat, but compared to life in general and it could be say she vented her "lack" of free will on her own puppets, of which she had full control and could move according to her will. She had an unnatural calm and upset her was a very difficult mission if not impossible; willing to learn and diligent, she had always studied to exhaustion and did very hard training to be strong and bring honor to her clan, showing a certain pride in wanting to be strong and recognized by all as such. She had always been also very ordinate in all aspects of her life and monotonous. She believes in the choices made by fate and she is a "believer" : she’s convinced that there is some supernatural entity, benevolent or not, that controls the fate of the men. In that she has inspired her favorite puppet, Unmei, built by herself and that is the blindfold goddess, symbol of luck. Her "faith" led also to always believe in the existence of justice and a dispenser of justice who would eliminate the wicked people, bringing her to have an impeccable conduct. In human relationships she has always been of few words, she was never interested in laughing and joking with people and that which she was more closely linked to real affection was her older brother Shisui. Hisoka tended to avoid people, but has never been rude to others, which treated with cold politeness. She tied a bit with her cousins Itachi and Sasuke for the constant presence of Shisui to entice her and they were the only people, in addition to her brother, with whom she could converse asking also her questions, proving to be relatively active in speaking, because, although she is in the middle of a conversation, she wouldn’t speak unless requested. Despite her father's death, which was the most important person for her first to bind with Shisui, she didn’t show affected by "Curse of Hatred", but it, like most of the Uchiha, not long in coming: the death of brother took Hisoka to be suffering from the curse of the Uchiha, and the belief that he was dead because of their cousin Itachi took her to hate the guy. It was the first and last time during which she proved the strangers feelings of hatred and revenge, because, just some time after, she was killed by the same Itachi. Appearence Hisoka presented the typical physical characteristics of the members of the Uchiha clan, with subtle differences between the anime and manga. Hisoka was a very short girl, about 153 cm and decidedly very tiny and gracile, for a weight of just 37 kg; her height, the total lack of breast and forms and her child-like face helped to make her look much younger than she was. Her hair, black and smooth, touched her shoulders and showed a rebel curl on the right, the eyes were blacks, of the same color, rather large compared to the face; lips and nose were thin, her complexion pale. Hisoka had an elastic physicality, characterized by the elegant bearing; she always tended, when she wasn’t fighting, to maintain the typical regal posture: shoulders back and at the same height, stomach in, chest out. Her small hands were fast thanks to training with the puppets. The basically difference between the anime and manga is the facial expression: in the anime she has a face perpetually calm and relaxed, laid and unemotional; in the manga, in addition to underline the child-like appearence of her face, her expression looks terrified and terrifing: the eyes are wide open and her bearing, even more rigid than that of the anime united to the constant presence of her puppet Unmei makes her appearance also scary. Her clothes, however, remain the same, wearing a very short navy blue dress with a small gap on the left, almost like a long sweater, with a cut rumble-shaped on the chest and a silver line that went through the mesh, who presented bandages on her hips that made the dress similar to a complete mesh-skirt. On the left arm she had another small bandage and, just below it, a carry weapons containing shuriken, kunai and mainly lowercase scrolls to summon her puppets; on her right arm she held instead the forehead protector. Below the dress, that would be obscene without something, she wore gray leggings that stopped just before the knees; her clothing was completed with blue ninja footwears. When she was resurrected, her appearance had some changes: the face was full of cracks, like cuts, of a light brown color, the sclera was gray and her eyes, kept perpetually in the state of Mangekyō Sharingan, were presented to a lighter and dead red unlike the normal bright red, while the clothes remained the same. Part 1 In the original series Hisoka was still dead, but she was seen in the memories of Sasuke in the Crush Konoha Arc and Sasuke Recovery Mission Arc. In them, she was never seen in the face, but only in the background and from behind and in particular only in the Uchiha Compound, almost always accompanied by Shisui and then from 14 years , in which she had made a strong relationship with her brother. She didn’t interact any time with Sasuke and her death was neither seen or mentioned, making her assume the role of more than sporadic extra. Part 2 Fated Battle Between Brothers Arc Like in the original series, Hisoka appeared for the first time in Shippuden again in a memory, but her figure was better defined: she was clearly seen in face, but never speak, even in the few moments in which she was seen with Shisui. In the view of the Itachi’s Mangekyō Sharingan , which showed to Sasuke the death of several members of the clan, was seen the death of the same Hisoka, that then was present only in the first minutes of the first episode of the arc. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown and Climax At the end of the arc the Akatsuki, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the Jinchuuriki, some Kage and many others were brought back to life: among them there was Hisoka. The first thing she felt when she woke up was the extreme anger for being awakened without Shisui: he, however, now devoid of the Sharingan in both eyes, although was very strong would be a normal ninja without Kekkei Genkai and for that Kabuto had resurrected numerous Uchiha, but only those with the Mangekyō. Hisoka’s body was changed: the constitution was the same, but the body gave off a smell of putrefaction, that of corpses killed by long time, presented some "cracks" and her eyes, always with the Mangekyō Sharingan, were no longer bright red but of a dead color. The girl found herself also much stronger than before, because with its Edo Tensei Kabuto was able to increase the power of the people by him resuscitate;she found herself in over possess not only the Susano'o in its complete form, of a green-water color, but also of Izanami. She was under the control of Kabuto, but only in part: he hadn’t had to operate on the will of the girl, as she herself was, driven by the "Curse of Hatred" wanting to kill the people of Konoha. Moved by hatred and vengeance, Hisoka did not scruple to kill as long as she could get to Itachi and eliminate him; finally starting to take independent decisions without being subjected to the will of someone, paradoxically Hisoka felt alive for the first time when she died. Her mad pursuit ended when the same Itachi came to her to delete her permanently. The two fought furiously, but the difference in skill was always remarkable. Hisoka began to appear reluctant during the battle and, in one of her moments of vulnerability, she poses by herself end to the clash: Itachi removed her life again strangling her and Hisoka made no resistance; the last minutes of the life of the girl showed for the first and last time her introspection, understanding that her brother would never have approved all that and that she should never have to be drived by hatred, but to be without courage and neutral as she was always been; she was acting evil and fate had punished her. Finally she realized that she had never had free will even then, almost submissive to the will of Kabuto and "Curse of Hatred" and it made her feel even more badly for not being aware of this. Now devoid of hatred and free from the curse of the clan after realizing the futility of hatred and revenge, her personality came back the same as always: she relaxed to Itachi’s grip on her neck, without resistance and showing once again she is condescending to the will of others. She died with the image of her brother printed in the mind and her face was calm and neutral. She returned as a dead body and at the end of the war was buried in Konoha. She was also seen in episodes 357, 358 and 359, the last flashback on the Uchiha clan. Stats In Other Media Movies Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie In the alternate world created by Obito, the Uchiha Clan has never been cut off, and therefore Shisui and Hisoka appear as citizens of Konoha but with opposite personalities; the life of the two will be far less tragic, quite an ordinary life. Hisoka show to be stubborn, impulsive, with loudy mouth, outspoken and ready to pursue her ideals. She is considered a disgrace to the Uchiha, but she doesn't care: she is lazy, listless, hates studying and has an arrogant and childish personality, she’s also not very smart. Voted down once, she was the one who always replied to teachers and aroused the laughter of the class, the one that always ended in punishment and that couldn’t stand her parents. After being promoted to Genin 13 years, she will be promoted, through thick and thin, to Chunin reached 17 years and will remain so. She's full of life, a hurricane of energy, and is surrounded by friends. In the alternate world she appears as a tomboy in personality, but, although she isn't attractive, she’s self-confident about her physical appearance, dressing in an inappropriately way. The ninja style that she prefers to use it's ,differently from the original world, Taijutsu, reflection of her impulsiveness; thanks to her excellent chakra control she can concentrate it in her fists to make them more powerful, but doesn't have a tactic: she just strikes at random everything that lies ahead until she gets to the enemy; taijutsu it's also the only art in which she has good skills. She keeps her beautiful connection with Shisui and is on good terms with Sasuke, despite being 11 years older. Physically she remains the same, but changes her way of dressing: she wears a low-cut navy blue vest that shows the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on the back, two fingerless gray gloves and gray leggings that cover just the enough; the rest are the usual ninja footwears and the forehead-protector of Konoha, black and always tied to the left arm. In this universe Hisoka will also have a verbal-tic, typical of energetic characters of the series : it's “Yukō!” (行こう), that means “Let’s go!”. Video Games Hisoka Uchiha is a playable character in the following video games: Her attacks are based on the use of puppets, but also include agility, speed and precision. She'll be seen mainly use the element of fire, with whom she has affinity, but also wind and water. In the game it's possible to use the normal mode of the character, that possesses Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan and is able to use the Amaterasu, and in addition the version "Edo Tensei", an enhancement of the character, that is able to use the Susano 'o and is in possession of a greater number of techniques. In both versions, the sentence she says in the moment of victory is "It's useless to struggle, fate has already written your destiny"; her Ultimate Jutsu is “Puppet Imitation Technique” in her normal version and “Izanami” in her Edo Tensei version. Trivia *Hisoka’s name means “reserved”, (密か, reserved) that is clearly related to her personality; her name is also used both for males and females. Hisoka's surname, "Uchiha", is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, paper fan), which is actually the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire techniques users. *Hisoka appearence is taken from Mei Misaki, a character from the anime and manga “Another”. The authoress just changed the color of the eyes and the clothes so that they were adapted to the ninja world. *Hisoka's theme is "Kishi Ou no Hokori", Saber's theme from "Fate/Stay Night"; her second theme is a remix of the same soundtrack. *Hisoka’s affinity is both with Fire and Water Release. *Hisoka scored 13 at the Mary Sue Test on Naruto Originals Wikia: 11-20 points: The Non-Sue. Your character is a well-developed, balanced person, and is almost certainly not a Mary Sue. Congratulations! *According to the databook(s): **Hisoka’s hobby are to train and study, but also to watch people. **Hisoka, before her death after Edo Tensei, wished to fight against Itachi Uchiha in revenge for the death of her brother. **Hisoka’s favourite foods were Miso Soup with Tofu and Takoyaki, while her least favourite were Dango. **Hisoka completed 235 official missions in total: 105 D-rank, 45 C-rank, 65 B-rank, 20 A-rank and 0 S-rank. **Hisoka favourite world was “fate” (運命, Unmei). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Konohagakure